Fang Crusive
Fang Crusive has been a recurring character in the War of the Ancient Races series. He joined the original War of the Ancient Races on May 9th, 2008 at 9:41 pm. He had a total of 30 posts on the original War of the Ancient Races with a +2 karma. His original character bio is as follows: : Young boy age 16. He was in love with this girl and when he tried to save her from a werewolf attack was left half dead but not infected. An older vampire found him and in return for his services as a assistant blooded him into a half vampire. he now watches over the girl he loved protecting her without her knowledge from the cruel night when aiding his master and friend or serching for his lost brother Mika Ver Leth. His bio from Wotar II is as follows: GENERAL Birth Name: Fang Crusive Race: Human Age: 17 Gender: male Occupation: none Birthplace: london Current Location: london Family Relations: parents= dead Sci= missing Weapon: Katana given to him by his father Bow Other Items Owned: Neckless of crystal blessed with protection charm-given to him y wicken mother BACKGROUND Personality: hot tempered, kind, careing Detailed History: Fang was born in a small town in londen his parents were poor so he lived in a wooden cottage at the edge of town. Growing up hi parent were good people but his father wou;d sometimes come home drunk and beat his mother, in an effort to stop him he would often get beaten or cut which is why his hands are badley scared. His father eventully died leving him his mother and his brother Sci all alone. Soon his mother got into wicca. then one day his older brother Sci walked into the woods one night and was never seen agin, this sent his mother into great grief. She became very ill and after pouring all her wicen power into a small ston which she gave to him to wear around his neck she died as well leving her 14 yr old son all alone. For three years now he has lived alone in hat same cottage bearly getting by, bearly eating, but surviving. He trained his body with ninjitsu and then lerned how to use his fathers katana which was passed through his family. Then one night he saw a wearwolf attacking his only friend a girl named Angel. He was in love with her and in attempt to save her was badley hurt. But with luck not infected. She nursed him ack to health and now he serches for his any sign of his brother in the woods he so despritly fears. Fears: being in the dark all alone loseing the one he loves Strengths: great with a sword expert in ninjitsu Weaknesses: trusts to easily Likes: light, myths, vmapires, books, a challenge Dislikes: being in the dark alone APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: pale face, always looks sad, inocent blue eyes, brown hair Clothing: blue shirt, light black pants, tennashoes Build: slghtly mucsled, tall, skinney, Marks/Scars: his arms are scared from his father beatings Role play Sample: this is somthing i did for the old wotar he looked at Angel and saw the tears in her eyes. She knew What had become of him and it burned deep in his sole to know it terrified her. he moved softly toward her begging her to calm Down saying he loved her. But she would hear none of it, he was a monster to her now. he moved sligthly closer then her eyes softened. he thought maybe she had forgiven him. he moved in to kiss her and as he did she whispered something then without warning she plunged the stake she was holding through him. he fell to the ground, he was dying. But....But i loved you he whimpered. Good bye Fang she said ruining away from him leaving him to die alone. Fang looked up weakly through the mourning sun light. Lucky he was only half vampire or the sun would have killed him. Then he remembered what had happened that night. But how was he alive. He looked down at the stake which it seemed he had pulled out of his chest. It must have just missed his heart. He would have to be careful next time he had felt himself slipping away and didn't want to feel it again. I guess she will never love me again, he sighed to himself. but then a thought came into his mind. He now knew what lie in the darkness of the night. She was a very beautiful women what if others tried to attack her. No he wouldn't let that happen. I will make it my silent vigel to keep her safe. whether from fellow vampires or lycans he would keep her safe till his dying breath then maybe they could be together again. Whether in life or in paradise they would be together. : His bio from Wotar III is as follows: : GENERAL Birth Name: Fang Crusive Race: Vampire Age: 17 Gender: male Occupation: none Birthplace: US\new york\NY Current Location: US/NEW YORK/NY Family Relations: parents= dead Sci= missing Weapon: Katana given to him by his father Bow Other Items Owned: Neckless of crystal blessed with protection charm-given to him y wicken mother BACKGROUND Personality: hot tempered, kind, careing Detailed History: Fang was born in a the torn town of new york his parents were poor so he lived in a wooden cottage at the edge of town. Growing up his parent were good people but his father wou;d sometimes come home drunk and beat his mother, in an effort to stop him he would often get beaten or cut which is why his hands are badley scared. His father eventully died leving him his mother and his brother Sci all alone. Soon his mother got into wicca. then one day his older brother Sci walked into the woods one night and was never seen agin, this sent his mother into great grief. She became very ill and after pouring all her wicen power into a small ston which she gave to him to wear around his neck she died as well leving her 14 yr old son all alone. For three years now he has lived alone in hat same cottage bearly getting by, bearly eating, but surviving. He trained his body with ninjitsu and then lerned how to use his fathers katana which was passed through his family. Then one night he saw a wearwolf attacking his only friend a girl named Angel. He was in love with her and in attempt to save her was badley hurt. But with luck not infected. He was found later by a kind vampire who in order to save his life turned him, the old vampire became a father to the orphened boy and for once he was not alone but soon after a lycan killed the old vampire leving him once agin alone. From then on he held a straght grudge against lycans forever hating, and hunting the one who klled his master and tryed to kill his love. Fears: being in the dark all alone loseing the one he loves Strengths: great with a sword expert in ninjitsu Weaknesses: trusts to easily Likes: light, myths, vmapires, books, a challenge Dislikes: being in the dark alone APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: pale face, always looks sad, inocent blue eyes, brown hair Clothing: blue shirt, light black pants, tennashoes Build: slghtly mucsled, tall, skinney, Marks/Scars: his arms are scared from his father beatings Role play Sample: this is somthing i did for the old wotar he looked at Angel and saw the tears in her eyes. She knew What had become of him and it burned deep in his sole to know it terrified her. he moved softly toward her begging her to calm Down saying he loved her. But she would hear none of it, he was a monster to her now. he moved sligthly closer then her eyes softened. he thought maybe she had forgiven him. he moved in to kiss her and as he did she whispered something then without warning she plunged the stake she was holding through him. he fell to the ground, he was dying. But....But i loved you he whimpered. Good bye Fang she said ruining away from him leaving him to die alone. Fang looked up weakly through the mourning sun light. Lucky he was only half vampire or the sun would have killed him. Then he remembered what had happened that night. But how was he alive. He looked down at the stake which it seemed he had pulled out of his chest. It must have just missed his heart. He would have to be careful next time he had felt himself slipping away and didn't want to feel it again. I guess she will never love me again, he sighed to himself. but then a thought came into his mind. He now knew what lie in the darkness of the night. She was a very beautiful women what if others tried to attack her. No he wouldn't let that happen. I will make it my silent vigel to keep her safe. whether from fellow vampires or lycans he would keep her safe till his dying breath then maybe they could be together again. Whether in life or in paradise they would be together. : His bio from Wotar Reborn is as follows: : GENERAL Birth Name:'Fang Crusive '''Race:'Vampire 'Age:'was changed at 17, actually 80 'Gender:'Male 'Occupation:'none 'Birthplace:'London,England 'Current Location:'wondering England 'Family Relations:'He has a brother, mother, and father, all dead as far as he knows. 'Weapon:'two katana with blades laced with silver '''Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality:'Fang is a quiet loner type. He would rather be alone then with others. He doesn't really have a temper but if you do get him angry he becomes deadly. He has a very distinct sense of justice and is strong in his beliefs of right and wrong. '''Detailed History:'Fang was born on the out skirts of London. He lived in a small shack with his family. They couldn't afford much because his father was a drunk and would spend all his money to drink. At night he would come home and beat his mother. His older brother would step but it just caused his brother to move to beating him to. One night when his father came home drunk, like usual. His mother was in bed sick and frail and when there father found no dinner on the table he went to beat her. But Fang tried to stop him and that's when his father turned on him. He beat him like he was some man and not his son. It was then his brother stepped in. Being older he stood up to there father. Fang watched as his brother and father fought beating each other to they were both bruised and bloody. Finally his brother ran out of the house cursing and screaming he come back. As he ran into the woods where he was last seen. Years went by and his mother died from her illness. His brother, well no one knew what had happened to him. And his father. He forced Fang to work and beat him every night till he was killed by an animal attack when he was on his way home drunk. Fang was left alone. He had to go to work at just 14 trying to keep enough money to live on. That's when it happened, On his 17th birthday he was coming home from working late and he was attacked. A animal, almost large and wolf like attacked him. He would have died if it were not for one man. Well if you could call him that. A stranger saved him right as the beast was about to bite him. The man killed the beast with his bear hands and took Fang. The next night he woke up in a cellar and he wasn't human anymore. No he was something different all together. He was a vampire. The man named Larten had saved him. He bite and changed him to keep him from dieing or changing into one of those beast. At first he hated and resented the man for what he had done. But as the years went by and the man taut him how to survive he began to think of him as a father. He stayed with the man for years, he the only family he had. Till one night. They where out hunting. Fang had let down his guard and when he was attacked by a lycan he was completely off guard. The lycan was older and stronger and even with Fangs vampire powers he was helpless agents him. As he was about to be killed Larten stepped in again. But this time he told Fang to run and he took the killing strike. Fang had burned with hatred ever sense. He hated the race for the lose of the only family he had left. After that day he and two special swords made and trained so that the next time he met a lycan in battle he could kill it. 'Fears:'death, lycans, water, and becoming a monster 'Strengths:'head strong, expert in the use of swords, level headedness 'Weaknesses:'He trust to easily which tends to get him into trouble. His anger, if you get him angry enough he can become blinded buy it. He is a little naive. Besides that the usual vampire weaknesses. Sunlight, crosses, garlic, etc... '''Likes: hiking, the beautiful night sky, poetry Dislikes:'''Lycans,vampires who murder with out a care, '''APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:(see avatar) Clothing:'He wheres skinny jeans and converse, with a black shirt and cloak. Everything he wheres is black unless he is trying to blend in with the crowed. His face is usually covered by the hood of his cloak. '''Build:'He is skinny and slightly muscled looking. He looks like he has less muscle then he actually does. Besides he has six pack abs. 'Marks/Scars:'He has scars on his arms from his fathers beatings '''Role play Sample: Fang looked out on the quiet city. His mind burned with the memories of his loss. First he lost his brother, then mother and father. And then lycans took him from him. Those filthy beast took the closest thing to a family he had left. He spit angrily at the ground. He wanted to kill them all. To wrench the life from every little pup. But right now wasn't the time. He hadn't fed in days and he needed it, or else he would be to weak to even come close to killing a lycan. His usually blue eyes were bright red with blood lust. He had to hope no one would be able to see through his fake smile. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and jumped off the building landing lightly on his feet. He could smell human blood in the air. It was sweet and made him want to drool. As he walked towards the smell, he struggled to contain himself. With each step the luscious scent grew closer and closer. He knew if he wasn't careful he would kill tonight. He has posted in the following threads: : Would you like? : Salut Mes Amis! : Darkly Poems : City of Wolves : Ask to be a couple : Aproching Death : whats up talk to me : Fangs House : Death for love 2 : Ask to be ralated : death for love ''' : '''why is no one on : Cold wastland ''' : '''the transformation : Fang crusive : hey : Wandering the streets of a dead city : A midnight snack : Visiting Home : Alone :Fang Crusive's House Category:Characters Category:Vampires